


不可说（十三）

by MissTarus



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTarus/pseuds/MissTarus





	不可说（十三）

堂本剛以前很难理解人在非常难受的时候为什么会把自己形容为离开水缺氧的鱼，他也很难理解曾经在很难过的时候准一总是会告诉他现在他认为艰难的东西在未来提起真的什么都不是，他现在深刻的理解了自己前26年的人生中所有无法理解的对人生感悟的句子，因为他现在经受的是过去二十六年从未经历过的绝望。  
全身虚软发热，身体哪个隐秘的部不断的分泌出液体，下体硬的发疼，无论自己如何安慰都无法平息心中的欲望和无法释放的难受，粗重的喘息中带着自己都感到惊讶与羞耻的呻吟，他在被子上不断的摩擦着自己，在被空虚夺取的理智中还保持着一丝丝的清醒，想要给光一打个电话，可是却连拿起电话的力气都没有了。  
如果现在自己有力气的话，一定给自己一刀。剛在混乱中想着，在发情造成的欲望与情热中大口大口的喘息，一只手不断的撸动着自己的坚挺，视线不知道是被汗水还是泪水遮挡的迷蒙一片，他一点一点的摁下了那个熟记于心的号码，正准备拨号的时候，门被大力的撞开，带着大吉岭茶的alpha信息素迅速将他包围，让他着迷的同时也让他警惕。  
“滚开！”视线模糊一片，但是感觉到那个alpha迅速的接近自己，尽管信息素缓解了他很多的不适，但是他依旧用尽自己最大的力气挣脱了那个怀抱，他不知道这是谁，如果被不是光一的人抱了，他宁愿现在从楼上跳下去。  
“Tsuyo！”光一看着怀里的人尽管难受还拼命挣脱他的怀抱的样子，心疼溢出眼底，他一把拽住死命挣扎的人，一边散发着信息素一边轻抚他的后背安抚着他：“是我！Tsuyo,别怕，是我。”  
大吉岭茶的信息素和熟悉的声音让剛慢慢的冷静，他揉了揉眼睛，抬起头，光一的脸让他心安的同时涌上了一股浓浓的委屈，他稍稍平复了下呼吸，将自己埋在气味源的怀里，放肆的感受着大吉岭茶带给自己的舒适感，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉了下来。  
“我都要难受死了！你怎么才回来！”没有力气打人的剛在光一怀里嗡声说，一边胡乱的扯着光一的衣服，肆意享受着触摸他的皮肤带给自己的清凉感。  
“对不起！对不起！”光一胡乱的吻着在自己怀里作乱的人的头顶，一边用手握上了他滚烫的下身，缓缓撸动，很快怀里本已经平复的呼吸有变得急促起来。  
“快一点……光……光一……快一点……”剛断断续续的说，一边将自己往光一的手里送，一边将光一的衣服乱七八糟的扯了下来，两个人疯狂的交换着彼此的唾液，光一的舌头伸进剛的嘴里，扫过他的牙齿，挑逗着他的舌头，来不及咽下的唾液随着剛的嘴角缓缓流下，随着分开的唇瓣间传来的一声闷哼，剛在光一手中释放，情欲中的剛整个人显得迷乱又诱人，光一再也无法克制自己的理智，他狠狠的扯下彼此的衣服，将剛狠狠的压在身下。  
后面的隐秘入口已经完全不需要扩张，湿润又柔软，光一刚伸进一根手指，肠壁便像有意识一样吸住他入侵者，光又伸进一根手指，在内里探索，当碰到某一点的时候，刚高潮过的剛猛然的挺起了腰，已经软下来的性器又一次变硬。  
“不要……光一……”剛讨厌自己被情欲支配的欲求不满的样子，又渴望着光一更多的爱抚，无论是光一的吻还是光一的手指亦或是光一的性器，他都能感受到自己在灵魂深处的渴望，他一边拒绝着光一，一边却不受控制的收缩内壁，夹紧光一的手指。  
这样的自己，真的是口是心非淫荡的让人讨厌。  
“喜欢剛。”光一轻轻拿开他挡住眼睛的手，一点点吻干净大眼睛里的泪水，他扯出了自己的手指，换上更粗的东西抵在入口，看着剛，认真的问：  
“剛愿意被我标记吗？”  
“光一标记我，到底是出于喜欢，还是出于alpha对omega无法控制的占有。”  
两个已经被情欲薰染到尽头的人相互克制着自己，对视着，光一头上的汗水一滴滴的滴落在剛的胸前，有几滴滴落在胸口粉色的顶端，惹得剛躁动不已，最终无法忍受的是剛，他结束了这场对峙，理智在情欲面前显得不堪一击，他闭上了眼睛，心底莫名滑过一片酸涩，标记与简单的谈情说爱截然不同，也许一句喜欢可以在未来变成不喜欢的时候抽身离去，但是一旦标记上，他就会和光一有着永远不可分割的联系。光一喜欢他，光一用各种各样的方式告诉着他自己对他的喜欢，可是却从未直接的说过一句“我喜欢你”，这是剛一直芥蒂的地方，然而在现在这种时刻，内心咆哮的欲望彻底将所有的顾虑吞噬的一干二净，他微微抬起上，想要容纳光一，没想到光一却躲开了。  
他睁开眼，看着光一，不知道是因为克制着情欲还是其他，光一的眼睛很红，狠狠的盯着他。  
“堂本剛！我爱你！”  
在剛愣神的短短的间隙里，后穴被迅速填满，随着光一凶猛的动作，他的吻铺天盖地的落了下来，在每一个间隙，每一次停顿，每一次冲撞中，剛的耳边一直响着光一恶狠狠的却带着些许剛难以分辨出情绪的话：  
“听见了吗！我爱你！”

堂本剛盯着天花板上的灯，在光一不知道重复了多少次后，他重新闭上了眼睛，微微抬起身，环住光一汗湿的脖颈，在光一的动作中，轻咬光一的耳垂，气息不稳的说：“我也爱你，所以光一，标记我吧！”  
堂本剛不知道是不是每一对在发情期要标记的alpha和omega在性事中都能够做到像他和光一一样保持着仅存的理智，光一将他从肩膀上拉了下来压在床上，两个人看着彼此，身下的动作为停，可是彼此的目光却是从未有过的清醒，在感觉到后穴收缩的频率加快之后，光一配合着自己的动作握上了剛的硬挺，在剛又一次释放之后，他狠狠的将自己抵在那个隐秘的缝隙处，低下头，贴着剛的额头，两个人的眼睛里映出了彼此，光一低低的说：  
“剛看着我，标记你。”  
堂本光一狠狠的挤进那个缝隙，曾经在生理书上看到过，第一次进入内腔会很痛，他认真的盯着剛的脸，一旦剛露出痛苦的表情他就会马上停下。可是平时磕碰都会撅嘴哼哼的剛，尽管紧缩眉头，但是却不发出一声。  
“没关……系，光……一，再用力……一点，没……关系的……”剛断断续续地说，堂本光一看着这样的剛再也忍不住了，他狠狠的打开了内腔的入口，完全不一样的感觉包裹住了他，他将剛翻过来，倾身而上，狠狠插入，一下比一下凶猛，剛的喘息渐渐染上了哭腔，他向后伸出了手，很快光一便与他十指相扣，偌大的卧室里，交织着肉体碰撞的声音，水声，以及两个人粗重的喘息和呻吟。  
剛的呻吟忽然变调，光一在他体内成结，完全陌生的压迫感带来的灭顶的快感让剛感到恐惧，他想逃却无法挣脱，光一安抚的亲吻着他的后颈，曾经只能发出淡淡味道的腺体现在发出了浓重的线香味道，光一亲吻着，在剛的哭喊中狠狠的咬破，大吉岭茶的味道和线香的味道混在一起，交织在彼此的身体里，交织在每一个角落。  
“光一是……大吉岭茶啊……”良久，剛哑着嗓子说。  
“你是我的了…完完全全是我的了…”光一在剛的耳边呢喃。

堂本剛醒来的时候，浑身上下一点力气都没有，腰疼到仿佛要断掉，后面被过度使用过的地方传来了阵阵的同感。  
两个人疯狂了的时候完全没有了时间的概念，标记之后剛的情热没有丝毫退去，两个人继续在欲望中沉浮，堂本剛现在回忆一下这几天都感觉到脸红心跳，自己被光一摆成了各种姿势，被逼着说了各种各样平时打死他都不会说出口的话，甚至好像还有一次光一躺在那无论自己怎么撒娇都铁了心的让他自己动，结束之后腰都要断掉了，自己还想就是不停的被进入，间歇中就被一口一口的喂着营养剂补充体力，然后接着下一轮的运动。  
剛红着脸将手放在自己的肚子上，这次因为信息素忽然的爆发造成的发情让他的内腔几乎在整个过程中一直都处在打开的状态，光一每次都进入到最里面也射在了最里面，这样下去，自己怕是一定会怀孕吧。  
可是现在的身体，好像不是很适合怀孕，会对宝宝不好吧。  
光一进来的时候，看到的就是剛一手摸着肚子一脸若有所思的样子。  
从剛发情到情潮退去，已经过了四天，昨晚感受到剛的信息素趋向平稳后，光一收拾好了一切打开了手机，里面都是长濑的电话和短信。  
长濑的短信从一开始的心急如焚到后来猜到了他们在干什么的打趣，甚至还预约了干爹的位置，让光一直接拉黑了他。  
有几个电话是父亲打来的，回过去理所当然的被训斥了一顿，简单的说了理由后，父亲在说教让他多把心思放到工作中后果然不忘让他们赶紧把身体调理好要个孩子。  
长濑说过，以现在剛的状态，有一个孩子对调节体内的信息素固然好，但是对剛的负担也不是一般的重，光一结束了对话，想给长濑打个电话问问，但是一想起他欠揍的语调，决定过几天登门拜访。  
辰巳也打过来几个电话，大概是看他没接，发过来了信息，表示松岛樱子的拍摄很是顺利，对自己代言的珠宝也很喜欢，甚至还让自己的经纪人选购了很多首饰，并没有节外生枝。  
光一处理完了一些比较着急的事情，便打算看看剛有没有醒，想让他吃些东西，一进来就被剛可爱的样子击中，想起这几天剛在自己身下的样子，瞬间失去了语言的能力。  
“kochan。”剛见光一用着非常诡异的目光盯着自己，有些不自在的摸了摸鬓角，不好意思的喊他。光一回过神，笑着走过去捏捏他的脸说：“饿不饿。”  
剛点点头，的确很饿。  
光一轻轻的抱住剛，轻轻的帮他揉着腰，闻着他后颈处散发着混合自己味道的信息素，傻乎乎的笑了起来。  
剛听见光一的笑声，再加上他不断向下的手，猜到这家伙又想做什么少儿不宜的事情了，可是现在自己的状态怕是在陪他胡闹恐怕就要把自己交代在这张床上了，他可怜巴巴的说：“光一我好饿啊！”然后抬起头可怜巴巴眼泪汪汪的看着光一强调着：“我快饿死了！”  
堂本光一当然知道堂本剛的用意，但是他内心升起一万个吐槽，应该那个镜子让堂本剛看看现在的自己多么诱人，多么想让人吃掉他，可是可爱的小家伙饿了，如果不让他吃饱饭自己真的是太过分了，光一深吸一口气，迅速远离剛站到门口，想了想果断的跑了出去。  
“再煮一会儿就给你吃。”光一的声音从外面的浴室传来，剛听着隐隐传来的水声，偷偷的笑了起来：  
“真是个笨蛋啊。”

“老师，你最近画的画跟以前不一样了。”高桥仓介一边将剛刚画好的画挂起来一边问着，高桥仓介是美术学院的学生，也是剛画室的助手，跟在剛身边已经快一年了，平时忙的时候会帮着打打下手，没什么事的时候就跟着剛学画。  
“哪里啊？”剛疑惑的问。  
“以前老师的画会给人一种很孤单的感觉，现在的画，怎么说呢，给人一种甜甜的感觉。”高桥说完转头就看到剛的脸红的想煮熟的章鱼。  
“老师，你脸怎么这么红啊！”还没到二十岁的高桥挠了挠头，他是在想不通刚才一番话到底哪一个词儿惹得这个小恶魔一样的老师竟然不开口吐槽自己。  
“哪有啊！高桥君的感觉出错了。”剛还想说些什么掩饰一下自己不断升温的脸，楼下传来了来上课的小朋友奶声奶气喊他的声音，堂本剛第一次感觉到平时上课闹得他头疼的小家伙们这一刻简直是小天使一样的存在。  
高桥仓介看着堂本剛跑下楼的背影，不屑的表情取代了刚才的呆呆的样子，他悄悄拿起了剛的包，翻了半天，翻出了剛平时装糖的盒子，将里面所有的糖球全部倒进了垃圾桶，将空盒子放了回去后，拎起垃圾袋和在楼下的剛打了个招呼就出去了。  
“小剛老师身上的味道真好闻啊。”铃木太太看着站在门口的剛笑着说，“是会让人安心的味道呢。”  
剛的脸微微红了起来，因为那场突如其来的发情，自己的身上开始有了淡淡的信息素的味道，自己也能够闻到别人身上淡淡的信息素的味道，能够闻到别人信息素的味道这件事对剛来说并没有什么特别之处，只是现在别人对自己说自己的信息素很好闻的时候还会让自己不自觉的想起半个月前的那场疯狂。  
剛忽然感觉今天的课上的前所未有的累，小朋友们并没有很闹，甚至今天还算乖巧，只是下了课自己竟然一点力气都没有了，高桥早早回了学校，自己一个人实在不愿意不想收拾画室，一个人躺在二楼的沙发上开始犯困。  
Omega的体力果然不如alpha，想起自家的alpha就算前一天晚上折腾大半宿第二天依旧能神采奕奕的去上班，而自己却完全没有缓过来。剛暗暗下定决心，这次绝对不能心软，如果光一半夜再胡闹，就打发他去小卧室睡。  
剛被困意打败，拉过一条毯子就沉沉的睡了过去。

木村拓哉来到K.Dion的时候辰巳恰好去了CM拍摄现场，木村拓哉等了一会儿感觉有些无聊，便让辰巳的助理带着他到了片场。松岛樱子正在拍摄，木村拓哉看了一会儿，心里倒是对这位模特出身的女优有了一些赞赏，她和堂本光一的事在一年前传的沸沸扬扬，回国后的第一份工作竟然阴差阳错的接了堂本光一的公司的代言，自己曾经很八卦的问过堂本光一，堂本光一只是笑笑说不过是个巧合而已。  
尽管在某些立场上，自己似乎不应该对她表示出太多的正面情绪。  
辰巳看到了他马上跑过来，简单的沟通了一下下一步的合作，其实很多细节问题还是需要堂本光一亲自来谈，只是最近一段时间光一不知道为什么告诉他暂时不要联系自己，堂本集团内部出现了一下大问题，处理好了以后自己在联系他，他只好联系木村拓哉先把目前的一些意向转达一下。  
简单的说完了公事，辰巳礼貌的想请木村拓哉吃个饭，木村拓哉客气的拒绝了，辰巳有事先离开，木村拓哉继续在现场看着CM的拍摄，松岛樱子很快就注意到了他，拍摄结束后礼貌的过来打招呼。  
“听说K.D旗下的这套收拾是木村先生设计的，我真的特别喜欢，还拜托我的助理买了全套。”松岛樱子笑着说。  
“听说松岛桑最近出席活动都带着K.D的首饰，大家都说真是位合格的代言人啊。”  
松岛樱子不好意思的摆摆手，木村拓哉的目光在落到他手指上的一抹蓝色后一暗，他不动声色的笑着问：“松岛桑手上这枚戒指看着很是特别，也是K.D旗下的吗？”  
“这个吗？”松岛樱子抬起手，笑着摇摇头说：“不太清楚，是一位故人送给我的，他说这枚戒指上镶嵌的宝石有特殊的含义，却怎么都不肯告诉我，我看着这枚戒指很百搭，就一直带着了。”说完后发现了木村拓哉渐渐凝重的神情，有些不解的问：“木村先生，怎么了？”  
“没什么？”木村拓哉恢复如常，看了看表客气地说着还有事儿以后有机会再聊便快速的离开了。  
坐在车里，木村拓哉思路混乱成了一团，他无论如何都想不到为什么那枚戒指会在松岛樱子手中，他把这枚戒指给堂本光一更多的是对他的一种试探，但是他又不愿意承认堂本光一是那种吃着锅里望着盆里的渣男，他拿出手机，几次想要给堂本剛打个电话，但是理智告诉他在事情没调查清楚之前贸然行动，怕是会出现不可挽回的后果。  
想了很久，他给堂本光一发了信息，希望可以约时间谈一下接下来的合作。  
放下手机想了想，又给中居正广打个电话，约定了见面时间。

光一看着自己办公室的抽屉，木村拓哉给他的戒指不见了，他今天本想销毁那份放在自己抽屉里K.D里松岛樱子的合同，这份合同从任何角度来说都不能出现在他现在的办公室里，可是今天拉开抽屉却发现那枚本来想要给剛的戒指不见了，他找了很久都没找到，丢了一枚戒指这件事对他来说并不是什么大事，只是丢的这个地点让他不得不考虑很多，看着门外正忙的两个秘书，堂本光一想了想拿起自己的手机打给了福田悠太：  
“福田，给我查一下，最近都有进过我的办公室。”顿了顿，看着外面的两个秘书，冷冷的说：“再给我查一下龟梨和也和田中丸平的底细，越细越好。”


End file.
